Agent and the Amazon
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Sequal to Sky Asylum: After reciving a disturibing vision about an ancient artifact Princess Diana Aka Wonder Woman goes to London and encounters someone she had previously met before. Let the adventure begin
1. Chapter 1

**Agent and the Amazon **

Chapter: 1

**Disturbing vision**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The Characters of the James Bond film series is owned and created by someone else, the OC's are my creation the character of Wonder Woman is owned and created by someone else.

* * *

Themyscira

Out of all the mysterious and wonders of the world an island full of mythological creaturs whom have not seen in the world in ages gone by as this island is untouched by time itself and only a few men have set foot upon this island. An island full of females only in which it would be a either a dream to many men or a nightmare who would do harm at least they would try but doomed to fail

Horried laughter is heard a shadow figure holds a sword, a sword that looks all to familiar as the area around the person started to burn and burn. Was it a modern city, but no it looked fairly ancient almost Roman/Greek like with many white building with that design but they seemed to be burning as smoke is rising up in the air. A shadowy figure stands on top of the roof holding a sword in hand as he raises his hand up in the air with the sword.

Nearby are numerous of women kneel before the shadow figure, another woman is in chains as the shadow figure leaps down from the rooftop and walks towards her. Then with a horrid laughter and a strike of the blade she is stuck down. She sees a clock toward once as everything goes black.

* * *

Then a woman in a room wakes up with a shreik and sweating all over her body as she is breathing heavly. She has black hair and blue eyes with a reviling white garments and has a musclar, athletic build to her.

_What was that vision_, she thought to herself _I must speak to mother about this_

Who is this person you ask?

Made from clay and magic she is the daughter of the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. From the island of Themyscira she has grown up to be one of the most well known Amazons of the island, from her training she left the island and became an ambassador to man's world. Her name is Diana Prince or Princess Diana or known as the hero Wonder Woman. She got out of bed and stormed off to go speak to her mother.

She passed by several of her fellow Amazons who noticed Diana is in distress for some reason, but made no comment over this as Diana headed to her mothers chambers and then stopped as she knocked on the door for a moment. Footsteps are heard in the background as the door opened and her mother appeared. She looks very athletic and blonde with medium firm sized breasts.

"What is it Diana?" asked the Queen of the Amazons.

"Mother I had a vision," said Diana "Can I talk to you in private."

"Very well come in," said the Queen of the Amazons.

Both of them entered the Queen of the Amazons chambers

"Now tell me about this vision." said Hippolyta

Diana explains this vision in detail.

Great Hera," said the Queen of the Amazons, "Could it be….no!" she muttered then looking at Diana "Then you must go and seek out this treat, do you know of this clock tower you mentioned."

"The tower of London, mother." said Diana "I shall go immediately, if Themyscira is in grave danger it is my duty to protect it."

"Then may Hera guide you," said the Queen

Thank you mother," said Diana

She bowed respectuflly and left her mothers chambers as she headed outside of the palace, for a moment she looked up at the night's sky and spread her arms out and twirled around what is seems for only a breif moment until finaly her clothes changed into her famous Wonder Woman gear, along with her magic lasso. Wordlessly she leavitates in the air and flies away from her home into man's world once again.

This is her mission alone as her friends in the Justice League as she will do her own investigating without Bruce's help. Besides she is still angry with him that he had ditched her once again. In which Batman or known as Bruce Wayne only seems to care about Gotham and nothing else. She was well aware of an incident last year involving a place called Sky Asylum but Bruce was a little vage about the details and who helped him.

Superman is still dating Lois Lane as she felt alone. But it won't stop her from doing her duty. She pushed those thoughts aside and carried on to her current task. The brisk wind blew through her jet black hair and she stopped for a moment to look back at her hom as she swore she will protect it no matter what. Turning around she flew back into the direction of where she is going.

London England.

* * *

To be continued!

Chapter: 2

**It is just one of those days **


	2. It is just one of those days

**Agent and the Amazon **

Chapter: 2

**It is just one of those days**

* * *

Flight 239, from Paris to London, 20XX 0:2:35:0 hours afternoon time three days ago:

* * *

The skies are clear but kind of cloudy as a Boeing 737 has just reached United Kingdom airspace. Many passengers are on board the place, including a mysterious passenger who is a Caucasian male. He stands at 6 ft 2 190lbs with short but dark dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He is dressed in a three piece black suit with a silky blue tie and black shined leather shoes. On his right wrist is his omega semester watch with the latest gadgets from the Q-branch.

Hidden within his suit is a black gun holster that holds his primary weapon a Walther PPK/S millimeter short that comes equipped with a palm scanner that only he can fire and use. He is a British intelligence agent. He has a license to kill; he is double-0-seven James Bond. On the plane bond was seated in first class. Bond sighed to himself as the private plane to take him home was unavailable so he had to take a commercial flight;

*He had taken a vacation to the French Rivera and a well deserved vacation after a series of missions. It wasn't a long flight as he got word they're almost reached the United Kingdom airspace. Bond was free to use the restroom as he got up from his chair, walked down to where the planes bathrooms are. Once inside he upholstered his Walther PPK/S and made sure that it was loaded, just in case. He holstered the weapon and unzipped his trousers. Before he left he heard a man shout in the background

"Alright, no one move!"

Bond heard some people scream, and several guns cock. "We're taking over this plane!" Bond heard the man yell again. Bond sighed and upholstered his Walther PPK/S once more. There was a banging at the door.

"Come on, buddy, I know you're in there, come out or I'll shoot."

Bond unlocked the door and stood back. A man in a red ski mask was there with an AK-47, once the door was open; Bond fired two shots into the man's chest. He quickly stuck his head out and shot the men to his left and right. He reloaded and moved out to the right; two more men in coach,

Bond shot one in the head, the other in the arm, the man surrendered quickly. Bond wheeled around just quick enough to shoot another terrorist. The secret shoots the man that surrendered twice in the chest as he noticed the terrorist tried to shoot him with a secondary weapon.

One terrorist was hiding behind the wall, and jumped the MI6 agent, the two wrestled on the floor until Bond could get in a good position to strangle the terrorist he was fighting. After a short moment, the man stopped kicking. Bond stood up and retrieved his gun.

He brushed the strand of his dirty but dark blonde hair off that had fallen on his face, and moved toward the cockpit, his weapon pointed right in front of him. Before he entered the cockpit, he stood off to the side and knocked on the door.

From the inside voices said, "What the? No one's supposed to come up here. Hey! Whatever moron you are, get back to the passengers!"

Bond knocked again, and the voice got closer, "Didn't you hear me I said…" he was cut off when he stepped out and Bond hit him hard in the jaw, then immediately shot the other man. One of the pilots was dead, and the other was shaking horribly.

"Can you still fly this thing?" Bond asked the remaining pilot, the pilot didn't reply, he just shook. "Damn it, man, answer me!" Bond kept a cool head about this; the man ignored him.

From behind him, Bond heard the terrorist he shot say before dying from his wounds,

"Ha, you didn't think we came here unplanned did you? you, British bastard." He reached into his pocket and took out a detonator; Bond could react, he pressed the button.

One of the starboard engines blew, and the plane started to shake, screams could be heard from the cabins. Bond pulled the dead pilot out of his chair, and sat down. He took one last glance at the remaining pilot and determined that he would be of no help. Bond gripped the controls, flipped a few switches, and tried to stabilize the plane. They were, and Bond had flown a few times, but never a 737. He picked up the com headphones and spoke into them.

"Mayday, mayday, this is flight 239 from Paris to London, we have a pilot down, and a engine blown, request Assistance."

All Bond got in reply was static,

Then a voice came on, "Copy that 239, how far out to Heathrow?"

"About 20 kilometers, and I don't think we're going to make it!" said Bond "The co-pilot isn't of any help either."

"Roger that. We can get you in," said the ATC "but you must follow my instructions to the letter. Do you see a red lever?" the flight coordinator asked, "If so, pull it, it'll drop breath masks."

Bond pulled the lever, and masks dropped in the cabins.

"Ok, now, firmly grasp the stick and try to keep her level, don't pull up or down, just level." said the ATC "We've got you on our radar now, the coastline should be visible soon. When it is, start to descend."

*Bond pushed the controls forward slightly and started to descend.*

"Ok, buddy, you're doing fine," asked the man "what's your altitude?"

"Fourteen thousand and dropping" Bond said.

"Ok, that's perfect, the airstrip should be barely visible" said the man "lower the landing gear using the four switches above you."

Bond flipped the switches, and started to descend onto the strip. Nothing happened.

"Landing gear is not responding." Bond said hurriedly,

"Uh-oh" was all the flight coordinator said.

Bond threw off the headphones and started to descend even more.

He picked up the intercom, "Attention passengers, strap yourselves in, it's about to get bumpy."

Bond decreased the throttle and pulled up slightly just before the plane connected sharply with the ground. Everyone flew forward and connected sharply with whatever was in front of them. The plane skidded for a good three hundred yards before it stopped.

Bond un-strapped himself, and stood up, he fixed his jacket, fixed his tie and cufflinks and gave the still shivering pilot a pat on the shoulder before walking out into the cabins, where the fire teams and medics were checking the passengers. A medic came up to him and checked him over. He got out of the plane, gathered his luggage When Bond finally got to the terminal, in which he can see that Heathrow airport is a hive of activity.

"It's just one of those days." muttered the secret agent

* * *

To be continued

Chapter:3

**Collison course**


	3. Collison course

**Agent and the Amazon **

Chapter:3

**Collison course**

* * *

The British Museum, London England 20XX 0:12:00:0 hours noon time:

* * *

With blue skies over head upon the city along with the warmth of the sun beating down upon the city, the city of London looks to be a great day. The loud gong from big Ben can be heard throughout the city as it loud noise echoed in the background and traffic is light as some local people along with tourists are walking the streets on this day.

London itself is a tourist and financial hub of the world like New York City. Driving towards the museum is silver colored Bentley Continental GT drives into the parking lot of the British Museum,

The vehicle comes with a fabled 6.0-litre, W12, twin-turbo engine capable of producing 567 bhp and 516 lb-ft of torque. Set in stunning silver with a blood-red interior, the Continental GT mixes svelte good looks with power, poise and exceptional prowess.

The hand-stitched leather interior contains all the high-tech gadgetry Bond could ever need, Bond wasn't here on a mission no he is here to meet up with an old college professor he knew from Oxford who is an archeologist and is an expert on the Amazon culture from ancient Greece.

*Professor Claire called him a few hours in telling him to come down here due to some trouble with some people wanting to buy it. The Professor got her latest find a tomb is Greece however someone got wind of what she found…he didn't like that one bit.

James stepped out of his vehicle, locked the door with his key and walked to where the crosswalk is. After walking across the street he gazed upon the British museum that almost looks like the Romans would build or at least those monuments they have in America. This museum is well known of human history and culture in London.

Its collections, which number more than seven million objects are amongst the largest and most comprehensive in the world and originate from all continents, illustrating and documenting the story of human culture from its beginnings to the present.

Along with object from overseas those are locked away in a vault including a few secret not known to the public. James walked up a few flight of stairs as his shoes clicked the marble floor and so he used his hand to pull the door open as he stepped inside the museum.

One inside some tourist is admiring the objects, the place looked completely clean and the air conditioning is cooling the inside due to the fact it is warm outside. The secret agent took a glance around at the grand court as he admired the craftsmanship and handiwork but sight seeing can come later right now he is heading to one of the artifacts wing to meet up with Professor Claire and her latest find.

Bond is well aware of his surroundings as security is tight for some reason however he'll find out later. He made is down two long hall ways as it showed several paintings of famous people until finally he came upon the Artifacts wing. He saw Professor Claire standing there and folding her arms near a covered object wrapped in cloth she smiled warmly as she sees an old student of hers as she is on the phone.

"Whoever you are?" said Claire "This not for sale and stop calling you creep." She hung up the phone

"What was that about?" asked Bond

"Some weirdo, with a disturbing laugh," said Claire "Who keeps on calling and wants to buy what I found."

Bond nodded and said "Very well and what did you find this time? Any more Amazonian relics"

She blinked and said "Well I found something even better while on the expedition to Greece, The Tomb of Theseus."

Bond's eyebrows rose upwards with this information. Bond's thoughts on this Theseus relates to William Shakespears play A Midsummer Night's dream. Theseus the first king of Athens as there is some information about him and his deeds. However there has been no actual proof he existed because his tomb has not been found until now.

He said "Very Impressive, did you find his remains."

*Claire nodded and said "Yes, but this is why I called you."

She uncovered the cloth as a sword is seen

"I Present the sword of Theseus."

James found this to be interesting as he mentioned William Shakespeare play a Midsummer Night's dream, along with the sword according to rumor is magical in some way in which he understands the sword wooed the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta or in fact Theseus did. However the Amazon culture is fairly limited to relics and artifacts so no one truly knows if the Amazons ever existed however he noticed the jewels that is supposed to be latched on the sword seemed to be missing.

She said "Very good James, sounds like you were paying attention in my classes all those years ago and yes I am still trying to find that."

* * *

Meanwhile flying out of the sky and landing upon the steps of the British museum is Diana Prince Wonder Woman. Tourists and people are taken back by the member of the Justice League being here. For what reason they did not know and only she knows as she wordlessly made her way up the steps of the British museum that reminded her of a Roman design and she had been in man's world for awhile so she has seen dozens of places that have a Roman/Greek designs.

A disturbing vision had brought her here and after consulting her mother, she will do whatever it takes to protect her people from this threat. Perhaps she will pay the Queen of England a visit, along with members of the Royal Family. Finally walking inside she approached one of the security guards as his back is turned to her but she managed to tap him on the shoulder

The man turned around to look at Diana.

"Excuse me but I demand to speak to Professor Claire," said Wonder Woman "It is a matter of importance."

"Sorry, ma'am, she isn't available," said the guard "She is busy talking with an old student of hers."

"Stand aside," demanded Wonder Woman

"Look," he put his hand on her shoulder "Why don't you run along and go play cosplay with the real Wonder Woman."

You stupid little man," said Diana as she attacked and hit him a few times.

The man stumbled to the floor and used the radio to call in additional security as reinforcements had come, the security officer when to go get the professor. But of course Diana battled the security officers, she won't kill them but they will learn she is the real Wonder Woman and not some cosplayer. She had heard certain males and females of man's world do things like this at conventions that Flash had mentioned.

* * *

Bond just shrugged as a security guard came running towards them he looked a little banged up and breathing a little heavy

"Professor I think you better come to the main hall a crazy woman is demanding to speak to you and she is tearing up the place." Said the man

Loud crashes can be heard in the background along with a woman's voice shouting profanities Claire rubbed her forehead

"All right I'm coming. James lets see what she has to say…ugh." She said

All three of them head towards the man hall.

So all three of them head towards the main hall, tourists are running for their lives and security people are lying on the ground beaten up. The sun roof seems to be damaged along with a few priceless objects of interest; the marble floors have a few cracks in it. Bond ducked for cover as a security man is thrown right past him as the security officer crashed into a table that used to belong to King George he shrugged as

He muttered to himself "Looks like they don't make it like they used to."

Finally they came upon where the woman is

She shouted on the top of her lungs "Stop this at once, who you think you are coming here and trashing the place, don't you have any civilized manners."

Bond walked besides her as the security guard steps backwards. He recognized who it was as he hasn't seen here in a few years since that incident in Metropolis during Christmas time.

"You," shouted Wonder Woman as she growled in thinking she would never see him again

"Yeah me," smiled the secret agent "Have we met….oh that is right you were falling for me."

"I haven't forgotten about the kiss," said Wonder Woman "and nobody kiss's an Amazon, and gets away with it."

"You can't be one, Amazons are a myth." said the Professor

"Professor it is best to get back to the artifact," said Bond "I will handle this."

The professor nodded and backed off.

"I've been waiting for this," Diana's eyes narrowed at Bond in a form of a battle stance. "I remembered what happened on that day."

"Really!" said Bond with a smirk "From what I heard you were laying down on the job, let me guess Bruce and Clark told you all the details."

She is growing annoyed with his smirk. She still doesn't know this man's name, but she could tell he is a dangerous one and not to be underestimated one bit.

* * *

To Be Continued

Chapter: 4

**Flashback: The devil may care, but I don't**


	4. Flashback The devil may care, but I dont

**Agent and the Amazon **

Chapter: 4

**Flashback: The devil may care, but I don't**

* * *

Metropolis restaurant three years ago 0:10:15:0 hours night time

* * *

Metropolis the city of tomorrow as numerous of buildings do, stand tall at night as many noticeable places do stand tall in a place such as this. Like one building in particular the Daily Planet as well and the Lex Corp building.

It is a cloudy night out as snow is falling from the skies onto the city below. A high rise dining hall has numerous of people inside as people can see the snow falling, music is being played in the background consisting of Christmas music in which it is only a few days away before Christmas.

People are mingling and having a good time, sitting at a table is British intelligence agent James Bond and the other is an African-American male, who is a CIA agent Felix Liter. Whom Bond has done dealings with in regards to missions and information.

Bond arrived only a few minutes ago ignoring sharp looks at him as he is dressed in a cock tail suit, a black bow tie and black shined leather shoes. Although he is wearing a cocktail suit he is well prepared just in case of trouble. He did wonder why Felix wanted to meet him here.

Anywhere else would be better.

James Bond always liked these cloak and dagger meetings as both spy and secret agent it is a part of his job. This Christmas party is going on posed little interest to him, in fact he isn't in the Christmas mood or spirit.

To him it is just another day, as he doesn't dwell on the past anymore as what is dead is dead and besides he won't keep Felix long as he has his own family to get to. The both of them are here to exchange information and leave, he found Metropolis rather dull in which Q does like this place due to its technological reasons.

"You have the information." asked the Secret agent.

You have the list." asked Felix.

Wordlessly both of them exchanged the information without anyone looking, once that is done Felix knew it was time to leave and so he finished his drink as he placed the glass on the table.

"Take care James." said Felix "Merry Christmas, you staying long." He got up out of his chair.

"Not long." said Bond "I will hang out a little longer before I leave, take care my friend."

007 watches Felix leave as he is alone sitting by himself and watching the numerous of people mingling, along with hearing music in the background playing Christmas sons and also the food for people to eat that is being displayed.

Then all of a sudden all eyes are focused on someone else that had just walked in along with numerous of women fawning at the man who is an eligible bachelor in his fair city as Bond has read up on the man in the newspaper. For he is dressed in a black business suit with a red tie and black shined shoes, his eyes are blue and his hair is black, he is a billionaire of a company and playboy.

Who is this man?

To people who know Bruce Wayne a kind and caring man!

For people who know The Dark Knight detective Batman a feared man.

As both are one of the same, however people don't know that due to secrets and all.

James continued to look Bruce Wayne wasn't alone, another man is with him as he is tall wearing glasses, dressed in a tuxedo and looks surprisingly normal along with being mild mannered, a reporter of some sorts. In which the reporter is usually pared with a famous woman, however it would appear that she isn't here at all. The secret agent always steers clear of the media as Bond recognized him as

Clark Kent!

But who don't know who is, he really is.

The alien Superman!

A third person showed up, a tall woman with long black hair tied in a bun, in which she is wearing a white dress. She looks athletic with nicely shaped legs and firm medium breasts, along with wearing a pair of glasses. She could be a military officer or a secretary. Many men turned heads when she walked in the place, he doesn't know her name but he could have sworn he heard her name is.

Diana Prince.

Too many who don't know who she really is?

The Amazon warrior Wonder Woman!

James glanced back at his drink and started to drink it in a peaceful manner as he wasn't really interesting in mingling with anyone. He takes a bite out of complementary low fat pretzels as he munches them down. He is mindful of his surroundings as he knows the ways into the place and out as well.

Bruce Wayne had just done all the conversations with numerous of women and walked over to find Clark, along with Diana there drinking fruit punch. Gotham has been too quiet as of late due to Christmas, the others have his city covered, so he decided to come to Metropolis and asked Diana and Clark to join this Christmas Party.

"Nothing to do in Gotham Bruce." asked Clark "It's unlike you to attend a party like this."

"Consider it a rare occasion and nothing more." Bruce glared at Clark "So don't get used to it."

"Although the dress on me is a little tight." said Diana "My mother would disapprove of something like this."

"You look fine." said Bruce

"Just fine." said Diana as she raised a brow "We Amazons are renowned for our beauty and all I get is just fine. I am not Talia or Selina, Bruce so you can do better than just fine….stunning, fantastic those would do."

"Ok, ok." said Bruce "You're beautiful."

"You do look lovely Diana." said Clark "I hope your not losing your edge with women Bruce, seriously when are you two going on a date."

"Shut up, Clark." said Bruce who gave him a bat glare "Just been busy that is all."

"Sometimes Bruce you needed to get your head out of Gotham's gutter." said Diana "Or at least that cave."

There is a moment's pause.

Then all of sudden armed men came out of no where as the people started to scream and panic as Bruce, Clark and Diana tensed up in which they cannot change in front of people as they have to wait for the coast is clear to do so. The shooting had begun but the shooters are targeting a mysterious man in a cocktail suit.

James Bond had just finished his drink as he was about to leave as he stands up in which armed men stormed into the place by using their own means. They are targeting him as the secret agent springs into action as he dived for cover and draws out his Walther P99 pistol.

James fired back as the armed man is shot in the chest and the secret agent ran like an Olympic athlete as he leaped over a table and fired two shots above two men. The shots hit the chandler for the object itself came crashing down upon them killing them instantly.

James then grabs a fork and throws it at another armed man, the fork lodges in the man's neck in which Bond shoots him again as another man tried to throw a grenade at him. Using quick like reflexes he shoots the grenade in hand as it explodes causing objects to be hurdled backwards.

He wasn't done yet as James takes out of his pocket flash bang strobe coins and throws them in the direction of more armed men as he used cover to do so. He braced himself as a blinding light engulfed the armed men and Bond rolled to the right, grabbing the Ak-47. Then locking and loading the weapon, he fires the weapon as a barrage of bullets hits the armed men as their bodies are littered with bullets as it is a complete mess in which blood splattered all around. People have ducked for cover and some had fled the scene.

He didn't hesitate for a second as more armed men continued to shoot at him, but James managed to stay calm in the situation as he quickly dispatched by shooting them fairly quickly. He watched his aim considering he didn't want any civilians to do die; the last thing he wants is M on his case about that in her annoying rants.

Then a helicopter is heard as a pilot with a gunner that has a fifty caliber machine turret gun as he fired at James. He quickly moved to avoid the shots, but he had to act fast as James takes a pen out of his pocket. This pen is not an ordinary pen in fact it looks like a fountain pen, he clicked the end of it three times as he threw it in the direction of the man holding the fifty caliber machine turret gun.

In slow motion the pen moved in the air, until finally a ping noise in the helicopter is heard as the pen landed in the helicopter. However before the pilot can turn around, to make another pass or the gunner could reload to fire, the pen exploded inside the helicopter as the air vehicle broke into pieces and what remains fell to the street below.

It is a long way down. Finally James noticed that one of the armed men have taken a hostage, the one called Lois Lane a reporter. It would seem that she arrived just before all this chaos happened. What James found was odd that Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and Diana Prince were no where to be seen.

"Don't come any closer." said the man "I'll waste her."

"You kill her." said James as he pointed his weapon at the man "You have nothing between us, nothing." His eyes grew cold "Besides Superman would be unhappy to see his girlfriend just die. So go ahead try me, really try me." He stares at the man.

The man looked like he is about to pee in his pants and lets her go as he puts his hands up.

"If you let me go I will tell you." said the man "Who sent us."

"Don't bother." shook the head of the secret agent "I already know?"

Bang

Bang

Bang

The man is gun down where he stood, in which his body slumped to the ground as the people who are still here looked on his shock as the mysterious man had taken out twenty-five armed men, along with a helicopter that mysteriously exploded.

Then all of a sudden flying in one direction is the man of steel superman in his red and blue costume, Batman had swings on in on a line of some sort in another direction in which he is wearing a bat suit. Finally the Amazon Wonder Woman flies on in another direction, as they see the aftermath of the chaos. Then they look at James as he was about to leave anyway.

"You have some explaining to do." said Superman with a glare "Who are you?"

Bond is not in the explaining mood as he reloaded his weapon but has special bullets in a clip that Q had made just in case he ever encountered the man of steel. A secret agent must be prepared against any situation friend or foe alike. James just gave the man a blank expression as in not telling.

"This is my town." growled the man of steel "Who do-"he is surprised by something.

Bang

Everyone except Batman gasped in surprise. The mysterious man had shot Superman with a bullet in the shoulder as the alien stumbles to the ground and is bleeding from the shoulder as he feels weak, very weak. He knew what this is as the man must of suspected he would encounter him someday. There is a slight green glow coming from the wound as it is Kryptonite.

"Superman." yelled the Dark knight

The dark knight moved quickly but not quick enough as Bond took off his bow tie and flung it like a Frisbee as the bow tie expanded into a rope of some sort that wrapped the around the dark knight like a mummy. The only thing was showing is his head for Batman is having a hard time struggling to break free. Whatever this bow tie that turned into a rope it is strong very strong. He made a mistake rushing at the man and it cost him. The man withdraws his weapon and is about to walk away.

"Stop." said Wonder Woman as she held out her hand as she stands in front of the door "You will have to get past me whoever you are." she could tell he is handsome but dangerous

Then she grabs her magic lasso and will use it on him to have the man tell the truth. Suddenly her body reacted to something in a bad way as a needle hit her neck as she plucked it out, her vision became blurred as she can see the man standing there and waving to her. She felt like she is drunk as Wonder Woman stumbles a bit and James catches her before she falls.

In an odd occurrence he kissed her passionately on the lips in which she is taken surprise by this and finally passes out. Not everyday someone can kiss an Amazon and live to tell about it. Bond has a gadget especially for her, in a form of a dart cufflink gun that shoots sleeping darts that can put to sleep a herd of rhinos. He placed her on the floor; she'll be fine in a few hours.

"Don't get up on my account." said Bond "I will see myself out."

"Wait…" said Superman "Don't you care to stay…we." He is still in a lot of pain.

"The devil may care." said Bond over his shoulder as he left "But I don't"

* * *

Back to the present both James Bond and Diana Wonder Woman staring down each other until Diana unhooked her magic lasso quickly and used it to wrap around him.

"Tell me who are you?" asked Diana "No one can resist this lasso."

"I am Hoagie Carmichael," lies, the secret agent

"Do you know who I am," asked Diana

"You are the ugliest woman I have ever met," he lied again "And that costume makes you look fat."

"Fat….Fat." she growled "How dare you I am the Princess of-"

Electricity is heard in the background as Diana is knocked by a powerful electrical volt and crashes into the wall as she had let go of her magic lasso. She has a mask of surprise upon her face as Bond held up the palm of his hand in which a yellow ring is there as it almost looked like a joy buzzard.

"Shocking," quipped the secret agent "Positively shocking."

* * *

Chapter: 5

**Museum Brawl **


	5. Museum Brawl

**Agent and the Amazon **

Chapter: 5

**Museum Brawl**

* * *

Diana Prince Wonder Woman is surprised and rarely is she surprised by anything, but anger clouded her judgment for a moment as that mysterious man whom she encountered before three years ago is smiling at her. Her eyes narrowed in wondering how a man like him can resist her magic lasso and had used her lasso as a conductor to shock her with electricity. No embarrasses her and gets away with it, no one. She is the princess of the Amazons.

"How did you manage to resist my magic lasso," asked Diana

"I've done my homework on you," said Bond "Your lasso only works on the weak-minded men,"

So that was it as she withdrew her magic lasso, he seems intelligence enough like Bruce. By the way of this man's appearance he is more ruthless and darker than Bruce with a charm, but calm demeanor of someone with confidence and a mysterious side to him. Diana didn't know his name nor didn't she care at the moment as the protection of her people is more important. He is in her way and so she will fight him to get the artifact.

She got herself up and brushed her self off.

Then she went charging at him and Bond braced himself as he is being hit by a series of punches as he put his arms up in a boxer's stance as he can feel the hits as he had done bare knuckle brawling before. He retaliated right back at he hit her with a upper cut to her jaw and followed by a roundhouse kick to the stomach as Diana stumbled back as she recovered for she was about to kick him right back but she is grabbed by her costume by the man and was judo flipped onto a table.

A sickening crash is heard as Diana was flipped hard on the table, but managed to get back up in which the both of them exchanged blows in a form of boxer hits with an occasional martial arts. Diana was holding back as she didn't want to kill this man but the man wasn't making it easy and it would seem he is well trained like Bruce. James Bond is well aware how powerful she is and understands she is holding back.

He could almost snort at this, heroes and their morals are always in the way. He won't hold back on her, hero or not. As Diana kicked him in the chest as Bond felt the air escape his body and stumbled back for a moment. Diana charged in and Bond found an opening as he grabbed an old shield and slammed the object upon her face as Diana is staggering for a moment as Bond found another shield.

Using both shields she slammed them simultaneously upon her skull like a pair of drums. Diana felt a ringing sensation in her ears as she is hit repeatedly by the shields, until she grabbed one of them and crushed it in her hand. She is really angry now and blood started to drip from her nose. She wiped the blood off with her hand and glared back at him with an angry scowl.

"Do you know what is at stake here," she yelled at him "My people are in danger because of what you have you."

"You mean you and I can finally go on a date," said Bond "I thought we were hitting it off just fine."

"What?" said Diana "Your hitting on me at a time like this….how dare you insult the princess of the Amazons."

She charged at him with a slamming fist to the man as Bond side stepped as he gave a slight slap to her buttocks. Diana growled in annoyance and rubbed her butt a bit as she can still feel the slap.

"No one touches me like that," shouted Diana

"Oh so sorry, I thought that was your face," said Bond "Never could tell with awfully large targets."

Diana yelled and tackled him as the both of them bounced off the floor a few times as they rolled into the next room.

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere in America **Gotham City, Connecticut the Bat cave

In a cave under Wayne Manor is a cave but not an ordinary cave as it is dark and creepy just like the person who dwells in the cave. Numerous of object and places are situated in this cave. A flock of bats fly from one place to another as this place is of legends for this place is the legendary Bat Cave the main headquarters of Bruce Wayne/ Batman the crime fighter, hero and vigilante.

Wayne used the caves as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. Often, Bruce Wayne is depicted as having discovered the cave as a child, falling into it during exploration of the grounds in his youth.

The cave is accessible in several ways. It can be reached through a secret door in Wayne Manor itself, which is almost always depicted as in the main study, often behind a grandfather clock which unlocks the secret door when the hands are set to the time that Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, 10:48 P.M.

Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road for the Batmobile. Another alternate entrance is the dry well where Bruce originally discovered the Batcave. The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere around the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access.

Additionally, the cave features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for each type, trophies of past campaigns, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleporter.

It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river. As the flock of bats fly near the super computer their dropping landed on the floor with several splat sounds and these flock of bats fly else where.

Footsteps are heard as a man walks up to the pile of bat poop as this man is a Caucasian male. He stands at 5 ft 10 210lbs with balding hair consisting of white and black hair, his eyes are blue. He is dressed in a full butler's out fit. He is a former MI-6 agent double-0-four that doesn't have a license to kill any more due to quitting the service to become a butler to the Wayne family his name is Alfred Penny Worth. Then he noticed his master, Bruce Wayne Batman staring at the bat computer.

It looked like real time action going on as Alfred noticed Diana fighting James Bond.

"Keeping tabs on Mr. Bond," said Alfred.

"I keep tabs on everyone Alfred you know that," said Batman "Mr. Bond keeps a low profile and is well aware of how am I spying on him. He's an important ally….an outsider. I did not expect Diana to be involved in this."

"You could always ask her out on a date," said Alfred.

"I'm a rich boy with issues," said Bruce as he put his cowl back on.

"Should the justice league be informed of Diana's activities," asked Alfred.

"No," said Bruce as he got up from his chair and walked over to the bat mobile as he got in "I have Gotham to protect."

With that he drives off but is wondering about Diana, sure they had a falling out due to him being too busy to protect Gotham. He held off those thoughts for now as he drives away as his first love is protecting Gotham. He did feel empty and along that Selina is dead, so was Talia. He didn't express any emotion as what is dead is dead, just like his long time rival the joker.

* * *

**Back in the British Museum **

Black unmarked helicopters descend from the skies of London and fly towards the British Museum, hovering for a moment dozens of people dressed in black operations gear and wielding assault weapons. They propelled by ropes as they came upon the grounds of the British museum and in all directions storm the place like a SWAT team. They are here for their own reasons to take out a target and acquire an object that is here.

Professor Claire is in the room where the artifact is as she is wondering what is going on between her old student James Bond and a woman who claims to be an Amazon. She had read the papers about the woman known as Wonder Woman, could this be her. Then suddenly a person dressed in black operations gear appeared and pointed a weapon at her as she put her hands up. But before she could speak she is hit in the back of the head by another person with the same gear as she dropped to the floor.

"Mission accomplished," said the man "We have the artifact," the man takes it from the pedestal "Secondary objective begins now."

Gunfire is heard in the background as there is a small gun battle between museum security and these people in the gear.

Diana and James Bond are still battling as they stumbled, along with rolling up the floor. To some people would think they are having a lovers quarrel, but they are not and as the both of them are about to strike at each other again gunshots are heard in the background.

"What?" both of them said at the same time?

Armed men came from all directions as a few men who had the artifact are making their getaway like how they planned. James Bond ducked for cover as he draws out his weapon and fired at the armed men, Wonder Woman deflected the bullets with her bracelets and the tourists along with people had already left the museum just in case of trouble.

"Friends of yours," said Diana

"No," said Bond "They must be here for something else, these people are professionals."

"Great Hera, you mean," said Diana as she attacked several of them

"The sword," said Bond "It's not valuable to anyone, despite the fictional history."

"You know about that," said Diana "And it's not fictional, it's fact,"

"I make it my business to know things," said Bond "But first let's wrap this up."

James Bond and Wonder Woman went on to attack these armed people with their combined skills, either by killing them or beating them up pretty badly. Until finally these two are left standing, Professor Claire came stumbling in the room as he has her hand on her head as if she had taken a nasty hit.

"They took the sword," said Claire "Stop them."

Four helicopters are heard leaving in the background.

"I'll chase after the two, you go for the others," said Bond

"All right," said Diana as she flies off to chase the two helicopters

James Bond quickly got into his car and drove away chasing after the two other helicopters, Diana is flying quickly towards the helicopter as a person holding a rocket launcher and fired right at Wonder Woman as she braced for herself by the impact of the hit.

Then her resolve hardened as she gave chase once again and grabbed one of the helicopters in trying to bring it down. The other helicopter turned around and fired an electrical net as Diana is shocked by volts of electricity. She is sent falling to the street below.

While that is going on James Bond is still chasing after the other two helicopters. One of them is firing upon his vehicle as Bond used the wheel to weave and dodge the shots. Then he opened his right arm rest as a series of buttons and in pressing one of them the trunk of his car opened up as a missile launcher is seen. Then Bond pressed another button and fired as the missile slammed into the helicopter as it is spiraling out of control and crashed into the Themes River

The other helicopter fired its rockets at Bond's vehicle as these are heat seekers and followed his vehicle with him inside. Knowing these heat seekers would follow his vehicle, the secret agent jumped out of his car and landed in the grass. Then the heat seekers slammed into his car, blowing it up to pieces.

The other helicopter turned around, to head in the opposite directions. Bond loaded his weapon and fired at the helicopter. One bullet struck the underbelly of the helicopter as it is lodged there as this is no ordinary bullet.

He went on back to check on Diana Wonder Woman who seemed to make quite the impression upon the ground. She broke out of the rope and cursed herself. She had failed and turned to see the man coming towards him.

"Let me guess," said Bond "Escaped did they."

"Yes, I failed." said Diana "My people are doomed, if the vision is true."

"Relax I have a way to track them," said Bond "Now let's head back to the museum to compare notes, then a plan of action."

"Plan of action, we need to find them now," shouted Diana

"Then stop being pig-headed and listen," said Bond

"Pig-headed," shouted Diana she attempted to hit him but her fist impacted the ground instead, as she calmed down for a moment "I kind lost my head for a moment….all right you have a plan. I will help."

"Good, very good." said Bond

"By the way I didn't get your name," said Diana.

"Bond, James Bond." said the secret agent

Wordlessly the both of them headed back to the museum

* * *

To be continued!

Chapter: 6

**A race against time **


	6. A Race against time

**Agent and the Amazon **

Chapter: 6

**A Race against time**

* * *

James Bond calmly walked back to the British museum as the vehicle behind him is completely trashed and destroyed, he wasn't on a mission just meeting an old college professor of his. Walking besides him is the so-called Amazon Wonder Woman, princess Diana and a member of the Justice League.

Bond doesn't see himself galivanting with heroes as he prefers to stick to what he does best in being more of a lone wolf, however he is willing to work with her if she is willing to work with him. At first they hit it off on the wrong foot. Until armed men came in and stole the artifact.

Who took it and what would they want it for. Those questions still lingered in his mind, however he suspected those answers would come later. He did take notice after Bond mentioned his name to her that she kept on looking at him more often while walking to the British museum.

He gets that a lot considering he is kind of a man of mystery to everyone but himself. Also it looks like she is on the verge to ask him a question or two as he is silently walking with her.

"Are you really James Bond," asked Diana

I am," nodded the secret agent

"But from the stories of man's world," said Diana "You're an urban myth."

"I am as real as you are," said Bond "Perhaps we can discuss it over dinner."

"Dinner at a time like this," said Diana "Great Hera are you crazy,"

"I am as sane as anyone," said Bond "Besides it's not like Bruce has ever asked you out on a date," he pointed out "He's too busy being a brooding homosexual who lives in a cave."

"No, I don't believe he ever has," said Diana "Wait….you mean you know."

"I make it my business to know." said Bond "People, things and places."

Diana nodded as the both of them headed up the steps. She noted that this man is more dangerous than Bruce and a good fighter that used an array of tricks to keep her off balanced, over all he looks rather handsome in a rugged sort of way.

The local police have cordoned off the British museum for the time being and viewing the damage. Eventually M will get a wind of this and he'll have to explain why this place was trashed, along with the car that Q designed as Q will have a fit about this.

Professor Claire is being attended by a medical techican as she was hit in the back of the head as she sees the both of them coming towards her as she smiled for a moment that both of them are still alive despite having torn clothing. They looked in great health and she nodded to the medical techican as the techican left, so she got up slowly as she still feels the pounding from her head.

"So it's gone isn't it," asked the Professor

Both of them nodded.

"It was such a rare artifcat I found in Greece," said the professor "But why would someone want with the sword of Theseus, surely it is fictional in Shakespeare story; _A midnights Summers dream_ "

"According to the story," said Bond "It did woo the Queen of the Amazons."

"It is all true," said Diana "My mother told me this story as she has told it many times before. Theseus was a man my mother fell in love with, a valiant and powerful warrior that impressed my mother. However over time she felt something was wrong and discovered he was using the sword to control my mother, along with to control my people to conqure the world at the time. So he was cast out of Themyscira."

"Themyscira," asked Bond and the professor

"The home island of my people the Amazons," said Diana "Primarly full of my sisters."

"An island full of women I've been to one of those before," said Bond "Carry on."

"The sword itself was created by an enemy of the Amazons," said Diana "And what became of sword of Theseus, is now known that you were the one that found the sword in the tomb."

"That is the only object I found in his tomb," said the Professor "However I don't believe in magic, however there is jewel that is attached to the sword seems to be gone missing, my research suggests that the jewel itself was stolen by a theif in ancient times. Where is it now is beyond even me?"

"Great Hera of course," said Diana "My mother never mentioned the jewel, just the sword…but we must find it quickly as the sword has traces of magic as it poses a threat to my people, whoever knows about the sword must want to find the jewel as well. My knowledge of finding objects is fairly limited."

"I have a way in finding the helicopter that took the sword," said Bond "I hit one of them with a tracking device, as for this jewel there are many jewels and diamonds in the world, I have a friend who can help in the search."

Then his cell phone buzzes in his pocket. Right on time, better late than never. He sighed as he knows M must of gotten a report about the incident and so he checked the number as it is from MI-6. He pressed the button to hear what the man has to say.

"_Commander_," said M "_What the bloody hell happened in the British museum_?"

Bond went on in detail in what happened as he can hear M's annoyance in the sound of his voice

"_Ugh_….," said M "_I will create a cover story on this matter, you're not on a mission…but just go get who is responsible. Q wants a word with you_."

"_DOUBLE-0-SEVEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR_," shouted Q over the phone

"Relax Q, would you believe I was out for a drive and went into a flower shop," said Bond "Pushing up dasies."

"_It's not a toy,"_ said Q "_And what does a flower shop have anything to do with this_."

"Sometimes you just have to stop and smell the roses," said Bond with a smile

"_Oh grow up and do pay attention_," said Q "Double_-0-seven, your new vehicle is ready whenever you want it_."

"Relax Q, I won't crash it." said Bond "Do me a favor, I want you look up the name Theseus as there is a connection to some sort of jewel or diamond, what type is unknown."

"Purple according to my research," said the Professor

"You got that Q," said Bond

"_I got it purple diamonds or jewels are very rare_," said Q "_I will get back to you on this matter_."

The phone conversation ended

Professor," said Bond "I suggest you go home and get some rest," then he turned to Wonder Woman "If you have nothing better to do perhaps you can join me in stopping this."

"It would be my honor," said Diana "How will you find the helicopters."

James Bond got to work as he used his I-phone as he activated an application to track the the helcopter he had tagged. He suspected with the amount of fuel it wouldn't get far and the air vehicle would need to land somewhere to refuel as it takes time to do that. Using EPS or European positioning system as a blip is shown on the map upon his I-phone, until finally the blip stopped at the southern tip of Ireland as there is an airport.

"Ok let's go," said Bond

"Can we get there quick enough," said Diana

"In couple of hours," said Bond "Now shall we go my dear lady."

Yes, let's." said Diana

* * *

To Be Continued

Chapter: 7

**Easy come, Easy go**


	7. Easy come, Easy go

**Agent and the Amazon **

Chapter: 7

**Easy come, Easy go**

* * *

**Kerry Airport, Ireland **

This place is often called Farranfore Airport, is an airport in Farranfore, Killarney, County Kerry, Ireland. It is 7 nautical miles (13 km; 8.1 mi) north of Killarney and the Ring of Kerry, and 8 nautical miles (15 km; 9.2 mi) south-east of Tralee. Passenger services are operated by Ryanair and Aer Lingus Regional. It is a busy day as everything appeared to be normal at the airport as people and tourists are coming and going. The sun is still shining as there are some clouds can be seen in the skies.

Airplanes are coming and going like any normal airport. James Bond is driving his new vehicle the Aston Martin V12 vanquish and he isn't alone as Diana Wonder Woman is sitting in the passenger seat as they had spent most of the hours chatting away to pass the time as the Amazon princess found him to be an interesting and charming conversation. A lot better, than she has ever had any conversation with Bruce.

James Bond still has the tracking device active as it pinpointed to this very location as he narrowed it further to an air hanger within the airport as he drives to the back of the airport and stops at the very air hanger as it would seem the doors are shut. He suspected they wanted to hide the helicopters as they are refueling as he stopped the vehicle and got out with her as Diana is itching for some action as Bond is calm and cool as a cucumber.

"Would you like to do the honors," said Bond

"It would be my pleasure," said Diana with a slight smile.

The secret agent watches as the Amazon princess grab the double doors of the air hanger and with such ease she rips away the doors with such strength that any normal person would piss in their pants.

She threw them aside as Bond walked inside, followed by Wonder Woman as the helicopters are inside, but where is the people that flew them along with the sword. The answer came in a form of a ping noise as a bullet bounces on the floor and behind them two people appeared.

One person he recognized and the other person he didn't

He was born Zbigniew Krycsiwiki also known as the hired muscle Jaws. He stands at 7 ft 1 320lbs with short black hair and brown eyes dressed in a suit, along with shoes. A noticeable feature is when he smiles as he has metal teeth hence the name Jaws. James hasn't seen the man since the incident.

"Cheetah," growled Diana

James Bond noticed the woman called Cheetah whom looks like an actual cheetah but with hair, breasts and average clothing as she has a dark but sinister smirk to her as she glares a Diana Wonder Woman and licks her lips at James Bond

"Very clever who ever you are," said Cheetah "I might eat you before I kill you."

"Are you the one who stole the sword," said Diana

"Heck no, I have to use for a piece of crap of a sword," said Cheetah "I heard you were around, so let's dance."

"Minerva," said Diana "We've danced like this before…in you being beaten."

"Barbara Ann Minerva." said Bond "That's her….she was reported dead by her father Sir Harry Minerva, a member of the house of lords."

"You know my father," said Cheetah "What do you mean dead?, dead….I am the heir to the family fortune."

"Who is this man?" asked Diana

"His name is Jaws, he likes to kill people," said Bond "Not any more."

Jaws just smiled as he shows his metal teeth, then moving forward pointing at Wonder Woman as Cheetah growled in annoyance.

"Wonder Woman is mine," snarled Cheetah "Stay out of my way."

Jaws just looks down at the half-human and half-animal as he swats her with his forearm as she is sent flying across the hanger as she crashed into the wall. Then he pointed at Diana again and does a motion to break her. Cheetah staggers up and growls loudly.

"He's all yours Diana," said Bond

"I've faced stronger men than him," said Diana

"Don't be overconfident, he's survived worse." said Bond

"Fought him before," said Diana

James Bond nodded as Jaws came charging at Wonder Woman as he swings at her a few times in which he actually hit her as Wonder Woman stumbles back for a moment in which she actually felt that. Meanwhile Cheetah recovers and runs like an actually cheetah towards James Bond as she branshes her claws in which she tries to slash him as he side steps but her claws slice a part of his suit that he is wearing as pieces of it fall on the floor.

She tries to slice him again with her claws as Bond grabbed her arm and threw her against the helicopter as her body hit the helicopter with a sickening thud sound. It also made a dent upon the helicopter hull as Cheetah growled once again. Diana wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled for a moment as she grabs the man's fist and broke it by crushing his hand. Then she hit him across the jaw as a clang sound is heard as she almost broke her hand but it was sore.

Cheetah went to pounce on James Bond as he grabbed her by both of her arms and flipped her over into some spare parts as it fell on top of her. Then she got herself out as her eyes glow red and she kept on snarling.

She goes in for the kill at full force but James grabbed a small propane tank, threw it right at her as she is knocked to the ground. Bond quickly draws out his weapon and fired right at the propane tank as it exploded right at her as she is engulfed in a massive fire ball that is buring her alive as she lept one last time to the outside of air hanger.

"I guess she didn't have a burning sensation for me," muttered the secret agent

Jaws was about to kick Diana however he found his foot is grabbed by Wonder Woman as she spins him around and around as she let's go and Jaws is sent flying out of the air hanger as he is still flying off in the distance in the woods.

"Would you believe he has a one way trip to next fall," said Bond

"No, what's that smell," said Diana with a smile

"Burnt cat hair," said Bond "She didn't have a burning sensation for me."

"Now what do we do," asked Diana

Airport security came running in to check out what the commotion is but all of them reconized a member of the Justice League.

"Escuse me," said Bond "Do any of you know where the people of these helicopters went off to?"

"I saw them board a private plane," said the security officer "One of my people overheard one of them bragging about some haunted Caribbean Island."

James Bond nodded as he has a pretty good idea in what island may that be and air port security left to go about their duties. Then the secret agent's phone buzzed in his pocket and so he takes it out.

"_Given the description of this jewel it is" _ said Q _"Stored in a Boston warehouse that is owned by a museum, I am sending you the coordinates now."_

"Great work Q," said Bond the phone conversation ended. Then he turned to Diana "Next stop Boston."

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts USA**

This is the capital and largest city of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts in the United States. Boston also serves as county seat of Suffolk County. The largest city in New England, the city proper, covering 48 square miles (124 km2), had an estimated population of 645,966 in 20XX making it the 24th largest city in the United States.

The city is the anchor of a substantially larger metropolitan area called Greater Boston, home to 4.5 million people and the tenth-largest metropolitan area in the country. Greater Boston as a commuting region is home to 7.6 million people, making it the sixth-largest Combined Statistical Area in the United States.

One of the oldest cities in the United States, Boston was founded on the Shawmut Peninsula in 16XX by Puritan colonists from England. It was the scene of several key events of the American Revolution, such as the Boston Massacre, the Boston Tea Party, the Battle of Bunker Hill and the Siege of Boston.

Upon American independence from Great Britain, the city continued to be an important port and manufacturing hub, as well as a center for education and culture. Through land reclamation and municipal annexation, Boston has expanded beyond the original peninsula. Its rich history helps attract many tourists, with Faneuil Hall alone attracting over 20 million visitors.

Diana and James Bond spent more time together on a private plane he aquired by his own means as she is starting to really admire the man despite his ruthless nature and lone wolf attitude. He was nothing like Bruce and of course she couldn't help but smile at his passes almost as if the Flash does all the time, but this man has a lot of confidence. Perhaps she will take up on his offer of going out to dinner and have some fun.

Now they are here at the warehouse and were allowed inside without any trouble. After careful looking they finally found what they were looking for, this purple object looks very old as the both of them wondered how many owners it had. Diana is mesmerized by the gem as Bond holds it in his hand and Diana almost completely blacked out but regained her senses. James has a pretty good idea of what must be done.

"Destroy it," said Bond "So no harm comes to your people again."

"A wise choice," said Diana

Diana watches as Bond puts it to the ground and with one bit stomp Wonder Woman breaks it into many pieces, with added insult the pieces are gathered up and flushed down a toilet.

"The sword still poses a threat," said Diana "Do you know where we are going next,"

James Bond nodded

* * *

To be continued

Chapter: 8

**Confronting a madman**


	8. Confronting a madman

**Agent and the Amazon **

Chapter: 8

**Confronting a madman**

* * *

**Caribbean island, San Monique**

The ocean waters are calm below as the hot sun is seen over the horizon as James Bond sat inside Wonder Woman's invisible jet in which the airplane is approaching the island He remembered this island full well and it's previous owner the dictator/drug lord Doctor Kananga in which that alone was one of the strangest missions he had been on. James Bond leaps out of the invisible jet as Diana activates the auto pilot and flies out of the jet as well to join him.

His arms and legs are extended wide, once he got some distance from the plane he pulls the cord and a parachute comes out. He glided himself to the island itself that is a jungle and supposed to be haunted, along with uninhabited.

James doesn't believe in the supernatural, on the other hand experience has taught him to expect the unexpected. Coming upon the edge of the island he landed feet first as the parachute covered him at first. So he moved it out of the way and took out a machete to slice through the brush of the jungle. Diana landed besides him and joined in on this.

"What can you tell me about this place?" asked Wonder Woman

He went on to explain this place was inhabited by a dictator/drug lord of island Doctor Kananga or least it was as Bond had killed him. Along with that everything was left behind the old AA guns in the fortress the man had built, even a voodoo cult was here that worshiped Baron Samedi the lord of the dead in voodoo mythology, also tourists did flock here until right up to Doctor Kananga's death

The United Nations declared this nation to be dead with the death of its leader and everyone never came back to the island. What remain on the island is a couple of hotels, voodoo material all around and a few remains of dead bodies. All of it has seen its days. Over the years brave adventurers have come to this island, but never to return.

"Great Hera," said Diana "Have you had adventures like this."

"Not all of them," said Bond "I've taken down terrorists, evil organizations, madmen, despots and the list goes on."

"What about when you are not on a mission," said Diana

"It is always the pleasures in life." said Bond

Both of them kept on moving, and then he tripped on something as he heard a snap from his feet and a large log comes straight at him as James ducked quickly to avoid the hit. The rope from the large log snapped and fell into the jungle.

Was it an old trap or a new trap, he didn't know as he kept on moving. Then suddenly the birds stopped chirping and some animals flee from the area. It was quiet a little too quiet as a slight fog rolled in the jungle a little bit, he hated quiet as it is always a prelude for the calm before the storm.

Diana's expression hardened as she stayed calm and moved forward until she lost his footing as something gave way underneath her feet. James managed to grab onto her before she could fall in. Hissing sounds were heard in the background, but from below, both of them looked down to see a lot of poisonous snakes. He suspected that someone does not want anyone here either this island is haunted or something else of a criminal element.

Someone doesn't want anyone to be here especially the sword. Then there is silence as the both of them kept on moving, then the both of them spotted a shadow figure move from left or right. They heard a demonic horrid laugh in the background that is familiar to him and almost scared Diana as well but her demeanor grew more determined and echoed all around. It sounded like this.

"Ah hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hahhhahha"

"That is the laughter from my vision," said Diana

"You can stop playing games Samedi," said Bond "I know you were the one that took the sword."

They both looked to their left he spotted someone standing on top of a hill and a crackle of thunder is heard in which there are no clouds in the skies. He is dark skinned with painted markings all over his body like a skeleton, including his face that is painted like a half skull. He wore a white trench coat with a white top hat and black shorts with no shoes.

Holding in his right hand is a long cane with a small silver skull, along with an object strapped to his back

"Samedi," breathed under Bond's breath.

"Hello there" said Samedi "It's a beauuuutiful afternoon." Then he paused with a sickening smile "We are not alone too." Looking at Wonder Woman as he laughed at her and then draws out the sword "Come and get it."

"I'll kill you for this," said Diana as she flies right at him

A shot is heard as Diana is hit in the shoulder by a gun that is holding in Samedi's hand a golden gun. Diana felt her body react in a bad way as she landed hard upon the ground. She managed to slowly get up as her vision is blurred and her breath is short as if she had been poisoned.

Baron Samedi leaped up in the air and kicked Diana in the face as she stumbles back, but shoves her out of the way and fires at James Bond with the Golden gun as he ducked for cover and fired back at Samedi as a stray bullet knocked the golden gun out of his hand. Then Bond lands a right cross to Samedi's jaw as the voodoo madman draws out the sword and tries to slash him but misses and then he sneered at Diana.

"Kill him," said Baron in a cold voice "Take his soul," he laughs a bit.

Diana takes the sword, but instead she goes for a slash across the Baron's neck that chopped off his head as the head if flying upwards in the air and just laughing and laughing. Until Bond throws a knife at the head of the madman and it explodes in to bloody pieces as it is a complete and utter mess.

Baron's body dissolved into nothing but dust, but a cloud started to form above the island as his face is shown laughing and laughing until finally disappearing into nothingness. Diana collapses to the ground as Bond held on to her.

"Hang on Diana," said Bond "I'll take you to a doctor; I've seen this kind of condition before."

Two hours later, Diana is feeling much better after getting treated in a hospital for poisoning as the poison was drained out of her body in which Bond told what did Samedi fired at her. James never left her side.

"You are a kind, but compassionate warrior," said Diana

"I've been called worse," said Bond "Now about that dinner."

"Yes, yes I will." said Diana

* * *

To be continued

Chapter: 9

**We will always have Paris**


	9. We will always have Paris

**Agent and the Amazon **

Chapter: 9

**We will always have Paris**

* * *

**Paris France **

This is the capital and most populous city of France. Situated on the Seine River, in the north of the country, it is at the heart of the Île-de-France region. An important settlement for more than two millennia, by the late 12th century Paris had become a walled cathedral city that was one of Europe's foremost centres of learning and the arts and the largest city in the Western world until the turn of the 18th century.

Paris was the focal point for many important political events throughout its history, including the French Revolution. Today it is one of the world's leading business and cultural centres, and its influence in politics, education, entertainment, media, science, fashion and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major cities. its high concentration of national and international political, cultural and scientific institutions is one of the world's leading tourist destinations

The Paris Region hosts the world headquarters of 30 of the Fortune Global 500 companies in several business districts, notably La Défense, the largest dedicated business district in Europe. Centuries of cultural and political development have brought Paris a variety of museums, theatres, monuments and architectural styles. It is early morning as the sun is almost rising over the horizon and in a hotel room that is as complete mess the two of them are in bed togeather.

Completely naked as her large breasts are pressed upon his chest as the both of them are sweating a little bit, they kissed as they looked into eachothers eyes and then looked out at the open window to see the sun slowly rise over the horizon.

The night was young and long with a lot to do, along with a lot of fun. Fun that Diana never experienced before like gambling, drinking going to place to place it was non stop fun. She suspected her mother would not approve of this. At the moment she did not care and she wondered if this is what is it like to just let loose.

"Great Hera," said Diana "That was amazing,"

"Of course," said Bond "I'm glad you enjoyed herself."

"Bruce was never like this," said Diana "But I don't care, if I ever want to have more fun I will call you."

"A wise choice," said Bond "Now about breakfast."

They both smiled as they continued to do what they had been doing all night long as moans are heard and sexual positions are done as Diana call feel it, really feel a man inside her as she dropped her guard and let herself go. James on the other hand was having a lot of fun as well.

Other people within the hotel couldn't believe their ears as they heard all of the commotion going on in one room. However this is paris so it it natural for lovers, strangers and couples to have sex within a hotel as the people are unware of who are the people in the hotel room. Rumors started to ciculate as in who.

* * *

**Justice League Watchtower, Earth Orbit.**

It is one week later after the incident involing the British Museum as Wonder Woman Princess Diana wearing her costume has just teleported aboard the Justice League Watchtower in which she is called in for a meeting like always. She yawned a bit as she walked calmly to the meeting room and finally found herself with her allies of the Justice League. Superman, Batman, Flash Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and the Martain Manhunter.

"Seems like you had fun," said Hawk Girl "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Man, Diana having fun," said Flash "I always found her to be a stiff assed Amazon."

"What was that Wally," said Diana as she glared at him.

"I uh, nevermind." said Flash

"Maybe we shouldn't go into looking into Diana's private life," said Hal "Besides I often wondered why Bruce sneaks into peoples bedrooms."

"I find this human gosspi kind of odd," said the Martian

"Bruce, you finally did it," said Superman to Batman with a mutter

"I did no such thing," said Batman "Diana we need to talk about-"

"Save it Bruce as far as I am concerned you can go to hell," said Diana "Were friends and allies, nothing more."

"His reputation as a notorious womanizer is legendary," said Batman "Maybe you should-"

"Bruce seriously since when you had your last woman," said Diana "Besides I already know and he'll let me share if we go on a mission again."

"Whoa talk about kinky," said Flash "I'm liking this guy already."

"Shut up Flash," said Bruce who gave him the bat glare "Diana, seriously."

"What?" said Diana "Amazons are known to be either bisexual or lesbians."

"Did you know that Bruce?" asked Superman

"What? No," said Batman

"So who is the guy?" asked Hawkgirl.

"James Bond," said Diana

The other shouted besides batman in a form of a what. In which they all glare at Wonder Woman. Batman just rubbed his forehead, flash just laughed, Green Lantern just smiled and Hawkgirl just giggled with Martian Manhunter just stared at her while Superman just shook his head at this.

"I thought he was a myth," said Superman

"Do you remember the incident that happened last year with Sky Asylum crashing into Metropolis," said Batman

Superman nodded.

"We worked together on that mission," said Batman "And three years ago he shot you at that Christmas party we went to."

"What," shouted superman "That was him."

"We will always have Paris," said Diana

Batman nodded and said "Now we got this nonsense out of the way let's get down to business."

* * *

Back down on Earth James Bond is driving away from his Skyfall home in which he will head to MI-6 headquarters for his next mission. He had the place completly rebuit and is driving his Aston Martin DB5.

* * *

The End


End file.
